1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved branched hose construction and to a joint construction for forming such a branched hose construction as well as to an improved part for such a joint construction and to methods of making the constructions and part thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a branched hose construction comprising a first tubular member provided with opposed ends, a second tubular member provided with opposed ends, the first tubular member having an opening therein intermediate the opposed ends thereof, and a joint construction comprising a tubular insert provided with opposed ends joining one of the ends of the second tubular member to the opening by having the one end of the tubular insert disposed through the opening and the other end thereof interconnected to the one end of the second tubular member whereby the tubular members are in fluid communication with each other through the tubular insert and the second tubular member branches outwardly from the first tubular member. For example, see FIGS. 2 and 3 of the magazine article entitled "The Automotive Spouted Hose: An Opportunity For Improved Design Flexibility" in the December 1983 issue of Automotive Elastomers And Design on pages 12-14 thereof.
A prior known branched hose construction of the type as set forth above has the joint construction comprising securing means securing the washer-like member to the tubular insert in the clamping relation thereof. The first tubular member has an internal surface means. The annular flange has a surface means facing and engaging the internal surface means of the first tubular member and is provided with an inner peripheral means and an outer peripheral means. The surface means of the annular flange has annular projection means thereon that digs into the internal surface means of the first tubular member around the opening thereof. The first tubular member has an external surface means. The washer-like member has a surface means facing and engaging the external surface means of the first tubular member and is provided with an inner peripheral means and an outer peripheral means. The surface means of the washer-like member has annular projection means thereon that digs into the external surface means of the first tubular member around the opening thereof. For example, see the U.S. patent to Volckhausen, No. 1,341,828 and the French patent to Henderson, No. 480,172.
For other similar branched hose constructions, see the U.S. patent to Phillips, No. 3,694,009; Canadian Pat. No. 839,603; French Pat. No. 2,518,699 and French Pat. No. 849,048.